Rozen Sisters
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Meet the daughters of Rozen, the Rozen Sisters. A new sister joins the family, and Rozen's old apprentice shows up baring a grudge. Follow the sisters through typical everyday problems. Well, as typical as you can get when you live in this family.
1. Father's Return

I have always had this idea, but now, finally, I can put it into print! It's basically the sisters as humans. Does not feature the Alice Game (Well, until my RM/SC! Xros-over) but it does feature my OC Marina. That's because I have always plotted this out with her in it. She is an asset to the story. Don't like, don't read...but I would like you to read. ^_^

EDIT: I've changed the twins age, because I've got something planned for a very near future chapter.

* * *

Rozen Sisters

Chapter 1: Father's Return

* * *

"KANARIA! PRACTICE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The eldest of 7 sisters, popularly known as the Rozen sisters, 16 year old, Suigintou pounded her bedroom wall. The violin in the next room stopped and the second eldest, 15 year old, Kanaria, shouted back, "That's the thing, there is nowhere else!" The silver haired teen scowled as she threw open her bedroom door, only to collide with the sister she hated most, 5th sister, 11 year old, Shinku. The blonde and the silver haired girl stared at each other, shocked to find that they had actually met in the hallway, which they had tried, and succeeded, to avoid for over 3 months now. Then, they scowled at each other.

"_Mercury Lampe_," Shinku hissed in German.

"_Reiner Rubin_," Suigintou snarled back in the same language. They turned pointedly to each other and walked to the stairs. Suigintou ran ahead to put some distance between her and the girl. They ran downstairs and into the living room, almost colliding into the twins, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, third and fourth sisters and both 12, as they raced each other.

"Hey, watch it you two!" The eldest of the twins shouted. They entered the living room, scaring the little girl, second youngest sister, Hinaichigo, 9 years old and more commonly called Hina by the sisters and everyone, already in the room. She sighed with relief.

"It's only Shinku and Suigintou." The twins walked into the living room too, and Souseiseki picked up the remote. Her sister snatched it off her and said, excited, "That documentary we've been waiting for is so about to come on!" She couldn't turn the channel from Hina's cooking show, because it was thrown out of her hand by Shinku hitting it with her favourite cane, which she had used to open doors when she was younger. She had been really small, and even when she grew up, she still kept a hold of it in case she'd need it.

"I'm afraid not, Suiseiseki. Detective KunKun is about to come on." The teen looked like she was about to cry.

"B-but...me and Souseiseki have been waiting weeks for this thing!" Shinku narrowed her eyes.

"Well, then you can watch it another time. Right now, it is time for Detective KunKun," she said in her snooty, yet sophisticated voice, turning the channel to the puppet show. The brunette pouted while her little sister comforted her. Suigintou snorted.

"I do not understand what enjoyment you get from this childish show, Shinku," she said, almost bored. Shinku glared at her, her ice blue eyes piercing. But, she ignored her, and turned back to the TV. The living room door creaked open slowly, and the youngest, and most timid and shy sister, Kirakishou, 7 years old and called Kira-chan for short, peaked her head past the door.

"Suigintou-onee-sama..." she whispered. The teen ignored the girl, and went back to watching the puppet show with interest the last thing written on her face. All the sisters took up their usual seats; Shinku in the big armchair, nearest the TV, Hina, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki on the three-seater by the window, Suigintou sitting on the back of the big armchair, and Kira-chan on the floor.

Hina sat nearest the window. As much as she loved KunKun, she was bored, so she perked up with interest when she saw the mailman.

"Unyuu? The mailman. Hina's going to get the mail," she said to everyone. The response was that of, 'Sure thing,' 'Hurry back, KunKun's going to solve the case soon,' 'Do we care, puny ichigo,' and 'What Suiseiseki said.' Kira-chan remained quiet, as usual. Hina walked past Kanaria, who was on her way to join the rest of the family, to the door, where the mail dropped through the letter slot and onto the mat. The little girl shuffled through the letters, sighing at the many private school letters addressed to them all. She didn't even cast a second glance at the acceptance letter a cooking school had sent her. But one letter did grab her attention.

"Unyuu?" She blinked several more times, until she gasped happily. She ran back to the living room and threw open the door. This made everyone jump and Shinku snap, "This better be important, Hinaichigo! KunKun is about to solve the case!" The girl gave a few excited hops.

"It is, it is! It's a letter from Father!" The reaction was huge. Everyone, even Shinku, abandoned the puppet show, and scrambled to read the letter. Hina cowered in the hall while they all argued over who should go through the door first.

"Wait!" Everyone stared at Kanaria, surprised at the outburst. She cleared her throat and said to Hina, "Since we are getting nowhere here, could you please read out the letter, y'hear?" Everyone continued to stare at her, making her uneasy.

"Well, I do have my moments, y'know." The stares continued.

"H-how about that letter, y-y'know?" The other girls shrugged and turned to the blonde, who was still cowering in the hall. Hina stood up and cleared her throat before reading the letter out loud.

"'_Dear daughters,_

_I am pleased to tell you that, at the time you receive this letter, I will be returning to Japan and bringing home a surprise with me. I am sure you will all love it. I also bring back some words from your mother. I will relay them to you all when I enter the house. Until then, try not to kill each other._

_Father.'_" Hina smiled and clutched the letter to her chest while spinning around in circles.

"How childish," Suiseiseki muttered.

"As expected from her," Suigintou murmured. Then, they all looked at each other, and then tried to force themselves through the door. All of them.

"Move! Me and Souseiseki need to get back outside!"

"Well I need to get back to practicing, y'hear!"

"Not in your room you're not!"

"Move, all of you! I need to go upstairs and feed KunKun and Hollie!"

"Yes, those two rags you call puppies!"

"Take that back, Suigintou!"

"That reminds me, I forgot to feed Pizzicato!"

"That stupid bird, you're always forgetting to feed it! It's a wonder it's still alive!"

"You take that back about Pizzicato, _Jade Stern_!"

"Come now, there is no need to use Suiseiseki's other name," Shinku said, calming down after Suigintou's comment about her dogs. She pulled herself out of the commotion, causing them all to fall forward in a heap. She dusted herself off and walked upstairs, but not before casting a hostile glare at Suigintou.

"Speaking of birds," Souseiseki stood up and brushed herself off. She helped her sister to her feet and turned to the eldest sister, "have you fed MeiMei today?" The teen glared at the younger sister.

"I don't need you telling me when to feed my bird or not. Now out of my way you two _baka sterne_!" She hissed, pushing between the two. Kira-chan followed after her prickly older sister, not even casting a second glance at the others.

"Honestly, what does Kira-chan see in her?" Suiseiseki asked. Her sister shrugged.

"Never mind that. We need to go back to the garden." Suiseiseki sighed, but followed her sister regardless.

* * *

They all gathered back in the living room later, waiting. The other sisters were mostly talking to each other, through clenched teeth due to most of them hating each other, with the exception of Kira-chan, who just stared at Suigintou, and Hina, who had been given the task of watching out for Father. She sighed.

"This is boring. Hina is bored." She blinked, and perked up when she saw something outside.

"Unyuu?" She gasped.

"Father! Father's here!" Everyone stopped their conversations and ran to the window to watch. Out in front of the mansion was a black limo, and Father was stepping out of the back. He was holding something, but none of them could see what it was. When the door opened, they stayed in their seats, waiting. The door opened, and everyone got to their feet and stood in a line, from Suigintou to Kirakishou.

"Welcome home Father," they said, bowing slightly. The man chuckled.

"You may rise," he laughed. They all stood up straight, only to see something move behind his leg.

"Um, Father?"

"Yes Shinku?"

"What is that?" he pointed to his leg. He smiled.

"I believe you mean 'who is that?'." He bent down and whispered, "Come on, don't be shy." Standing up straight again, they all saw a little girl staring at them all from behind his leg. She stepped out and looked up at Father, then at the girls.

"Girls, this is Marina."


	2. Exploring

I apologize about this taking a while. But if you think this was a fast update, then who am I to argue. I kind of see Marina hanging out more with the twins and looking up to them. In fact, I've got a plan. It's teeny but I like it. Wait for it. Lol ^_^

Reviewers

**cherryblossomroses**

**James Birdsong **(Anonymous)

and

**Mo12341234**

* * *

Rozen Sisters

Chapter 2: Exploring

* * *

Suigintou's eye twitched.

"M...Marina?" The man nodded. Hina gasped.

"She's so cute, _na no_!" She squealed, slipping into Japanese and using her rarely used tic. The girl hid behind Father's leg at the outburst. She looked out again and scanned the girls over. Her eyes stopped at Kira-chan, and she tilted her head slightly.

"Kyara?" Most of the girls shared a confused look.

"Why did she just say 'character', _kashira_?" Father turned to Kanaria and said, "She didn't. She doesn't know any other language apart from English. To her, 'kyara' is just like what 'unyuu' is to Hina." The sisters all nodded and shrugged, accepting this logic, until they turned to what she was looking at. Kira-chan just looked back, her amber eye staring at the little girl's purple eyes. Just then, Suigintou's outburst made them all jump.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't bring back another! You promised that Kira-chan was the last! You promised!" And she ran out of the living room. Marina looked down, thinking it was all her fault. He turned to the twins.

"You two, go finish up in the garden then get changed. You'll both need to help me with her room." They nodded, before running outside to finish off the last of their work. Hina ran past Father, waving to Marina for a moment, to go to her room and feed her cat, Berrybell. Shinku followed her, but with no intent of going near what she calls 'the vile thing'. Kira-chan just stared at the little girl until Father said, "It isn't polite to stare, Kira-chan." She left the room, not glancing again at the girl. Kana ran out of the room and out into the garden.

She could be heard asking the twins if she could practise outside since Suigintou was feeling a bit grumpy. The answer had obviously been yes, because soon, she was playing once more. Father led the little girl up the stairs until they were in a corridor with four doors on either side and a door at the end. He pointed to the very first door to his left.

"This is Suigintou's room. You're not allowed in unless she lets you in. Most of the time, she just lets Kira-chan sit in there because she's quiet. But really, she just prefers to be alone." Marina nodded, and followed him to the next door.

"This is Kanaria's room. She'll practice in there most of the time, but it annoys Suigintou, so she has to practice somewhere else."

"Kyara?" Marina squeaked as the twins ran upstairs, walked past them, and through two separate doors, Suiseiseki in the door closest to them, Souseiseki in the door furthest from them. Father knocked on the door Suiseiseki had went through, and she shouted, "Enter." They entered the room, and Marina blinked in confusion. It was one big room with two doors leading into it. It was two colours, split right down the middle; on Suiseiseki's side, it was green, and on Souseiseki's side, it was dark blue. There was clothes everywhere, covering up the split between the carpets. Suiseiseki groaned.

"Where is my white top?"

"Is this is?" Souseiseki pulled it out from a pile on her side of the room and Suiseiseki said, relieved, "Yes. Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, my white shirt. Is it on your side of the room?" Suiseiseki thought about it, the pulled something out from under her bed.

"Here," she said, throwing it to her sister. Father smiled.

"I'm going to leave Marina with you two for a moment while I go talk with Suigintou."

"Sure," they both replied. Marina looked around the room, curious. She spotted something on both beds.

"Kyara?" Walking forward, she bent down to read what was on Suiseiseki's bed. _Jade Stern_, it read. It was carved into the wood. She looked over and she could faintly read what was carved into the other bed. The end was cut off from her vantage point, but she could read the first part. _Lapis lazuli_. She blinked. Suiseiseki spotted her and smiled.

"Hey, how about you sit up there?" She pointed to the big chair in front of a table with a mirror on it. The little girl shuffled over and pulled herself up onto it. She spotted a hat sitting on one of the poles holding the mirror. She looked over her shoulder. Suiseiseki was busy mumbling about how they needed a wardrobe to hold all their clothes while she shuffled through a pile by the window and Souseiseki was half hidden beneath her bed. Marina turned back to the mirror and she reached up to the hat.

"Finally found them," Suiseiseki gasped, reappearing from the mountain of clothes. She turned around and said, without looking up from her inspection of her jeans, "I think a few apples from the tree blew in here, cause I found a few under some piles of clothes."

"And under my bed," Souseiseki said, pulling herself out holding a pair of jeans and an apple.

"Kyara?" They turned to the mirror and started laughing. Marina had grabbed the hat and put it on her head. But, since it was too big, it just covered the top half of her head. The youngest twin picked it up and put it back where the girl had gotten it form. Father poked his head round the door.

"You know, I am never gonna get you two," he said with a smile. He watched as Suiseiseki took a little brush off of Marina, before the three year old could do anything with it.

"Yeah. But you just missed Marina trying on Souseiseki's hat," Suiseiseki said. The man chuckled. He turned to the twin herself and arched one eyebrow.

"You know, I never would've thought that you would be putting on make-up, Souseiseki," he said. She shrugged.

"I don't like make-up, but I put some on. As long as it's unnoticeable," she replied, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Her sister pouted.

"You know, if you let me, I could give you a makeover and make you look so totally different," Suiseiseki said, tickling Marina on the nose with a clean make-up brush. Her twin looked at her with disbelief in her green/red eyes.

"Yes, but my only worry is how different you'd make me look. If you want to makeover someone, try being nice to Hina and she'd let you." Suiseiseki looked as if her sister had just told her she looked weird in her best dress.

"Wh-what? Never! Why on Earth would I be nice to that puny ichigo, _desu_?" The room was silent, apart from Marina's coos of curiosity as she got her hands on another make-up brush. Suiseiseki turned sharply to her sister.

"See what you made me do, Souseiseki? And I was so close to finally breaking that bad habit, _desu_!" The red/brunette looked offended.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You said it, so don't blame me!" Father chuckled again.

"Calm down, Suiseiseki. In fact, I've always thought that was cute." The comment caused Suiseiseki to blush.

"R-really, _desu_?" The man nodded, smiling. He nodded his head his way and said, "I think you've done yourselves up enough now. We need to finish the tour for Marina and ask what she wants for her room."The girls nodded, and Souseiseki lifted Marina off the chair and stood her on the ground, taking the brush off her and putting it back on the table. They walked back to Suigintou's door, but faced the door across from it. Father knocked it, but the door swung open anyway. Inside the room, Shinku was sitting on her bed, listening to music from her MP3 and reading a magazine, while her puppies, Hollie and KunKun, circled the bed. Suiseiseki sniggered.

"The only time she doesn't act all prim and proper is when her dogs are her only audience, _desu_." Shinku noticed them standing at her door. She put the magazine down and took out her headset.

"Oh, Father, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki." She noticed little Marina hidden behind Father's leg again.

"And Marina." The dogs ran toward the little girl, and she gasped happily, laughing as they started licking her face. Shinku hurried over and dragged the dogs away, and asked, looking up at Father, "Do you need anything?" He shook his head.

"Nope, just showing Marina around." Shinku nodded.

"Okay then. See you." The man closed the door and walked to the next door. He knocked on the door, and Hina opened it, wearing a little sea green velvet dress and matching ribbon. Suiseiseki burst out laughing.

"Playing dress-up again, huh _chibi _ichigo,_ desu_," she laughed. Hina only nodded and gave a twirl.

"It's not like Hina cares or not if Suiseiseki insults Hina, _na no_," she said with a defiant look on her face, her arms crossed. A little cream cat with brown paws, tail and face appeared form under Hina's bed. She scooped the cat up and showed her to Marina.

"This is Berrybell. She's a Tonkinese breed."

"Been doing your research, Hina?" Hina nodded to Souseiseki, who asked the question.

"Yep!"

"Have you heard from Kira-chan today?" Hina looked up at Father and shook her head.

"She's always quiet, so Hina rarely hears anything form Kira-chan, _na no_," she said. Father nodded.

"Thank you. We'll leave you alone now," he said, closing the door. Suiseiseki shouted through it before it closed, "Yes, back to your dress-up game, _desu~_!"

"Girls, take her straight to her room and wait outside while I fetch Kira-chan," he told the twins. Souseiseki nodded, while Suiseiseki sighed.

"What's the point, she's just going to sit there and be quiet while we work _desu_. It's a bit creepy with her just watching and not saying anything _desu_." But Father ignored her and entered the girl's room. The twins led the little girl to the last door, across from Souseiseki's door.

"Here you go, Marina," the youngest twin said.

"This is your room, _desu_," said the oldest. They opened the door.


	3. Fountains

Thank you all for being patient and waiting. If you get bored waiting for this, you could always check out my few RM one-shots, or my RM Season 3 Vertrauen.

I'm also sorry this was really short, but sometimes I get the dreaded WRS (Writer's Block Syndrome) on tiny parts that nobody really cares about. And I'm sorry cherry, but sometimes, special cookies can't help...but maybe a cake could. ^_^

Reviewers

**James Birdsong **(Anonymous)

and

**cherryblossomroses**

* * *

Rozen Sisters

Chapter 3: Fountains

* * *

It was a plain white room, empty. There a window the left, with a grey metal door next to it. Marina walked into it and looked around, spinning until she fell onto her bottom, dizzy. She blinked several times as the twins came back into focus. She laughed.

"Having fun?" The three turned to the door where Father was standing, Kira-chan behind him. He entered the room and looked around.

"Hm, there's a lot we could do here, don't you think?" He said, turning to the twins. They nodded. Little Kira-chan walked into the room and just looked around. Marina looked up at her, still curious. The girl caught her looking and turned to her. Marina spoke first.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?" Kira-chan blinked, looking as if she were about to cry, and looked away. Marina looked more closely at what covered her right eye. It was an eyepatch the same colour as her skin, making it seem as if she wasn't wearing one, if it weren't for the string holding it. There was a fabric rose coming out of the patch, and Marina gasped at how real it looked. She turned to the window in the room, and she ran over to it.

"Fountain." The people in the room turned to her and walked over to the window. Outside, there was a clay fountain overridden with ivy. Father smiled.

"Yes, that's been there since Suigintou and Kanaria were the only ones in this house." Marina blinked, and turned back to the room. The top right corner of the room, from the door, was bare, but in her mind, she saw something.

"A fountain," she squeaked. She ran to the corner and turned to them again. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki exchanged confused looks, Kira-chan turned back to the window, and Father chuckled.

"I think I know what Marina wants." He walked over and picked the girl up. He opened the metal door, revealing metal stairs leading down to the fountain. Marina jumped out of the man's arms and ran down to the fountain. She looked around the little clearing until she spotted the built-in shed, underneath her room. Running into it, she spotted little tins of paint. She grabbed the gold bucket and a paint brush. Running back out to the fountain, she started to clear away the ivy and paint it.

* * *

The group in Marina's room had finally finished the planning. Hina had entered earlier, and was now helping Marina with the painting. Suiseiseki sat down on the floor with a thump.

"That was tiring, _desu_." He sister sighed.

"We didn't really do anything, Suiseiseki," she told her. The brunette huffed anyway.

"Still, anything that goes into designing a room is tiring, _desu_." Souseiseki rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless," she said as she helped her twin stand. They all turned to the open door as they heard Marina squeak, "Everyone! Outside! Fountain!" They all walked outside and gasped at the sight. Marina was standing in the gold painted fountain, and was spinning in a way to grab their attention. The ivy was cleared, and Marina seemed to have found something and painted it. The large shapes sticking out of the fountain turned out to be the sisters themselves, and Marina had painted them.

Suigintou and Kanaria were coming out of the top turret of the fountain, back to back. The rest of the sisters edged the bottom of the fountain. There was an empty spot still on the fountain. Hina sat on the bottom step, asleep. Suiseiseki walked down the stairs and nudged the tiny blonde with her foot.

"Have you even seen this puny ichigo, _desu_?" Hina yawned, and she sat up properly, rubbing one eye. But, her hand dropped to her side, and her mouth hit the floor as she looked at the fountain.

"Wow!" She gasped. Marina smiled, as everyone commented on the fountain.

* * *

"We'll go shopping for your room tomorrow, but for now, you're gonna have to stay in someone's room," the man told Marina out in the hall, outside her door. He patted her on her head.

"Who do you want to stay with until your room's finished?" At that moment, Suiseiseki came through her door, and Marina ran to her, hiding behind her leg like she was shy, although that was contradicted by her sly smile and cute giggling. Father stood up straight and asked the teen, "Would you and Souseiseki mind if she stayed with you two while her room's getting done?" Suiseiseki smiled.

"We wouldn't mind at all."


	4. Lost?

**.:Arigato to _DarkRose Dilettante_ (Formerly known as _cherryblossomroses_) and _Anonymous Fishy-chan_ for reviewing last chappie! ^_^**

**Anyway, I'm sooo sorry this has taken a while. I actually started this chapter, then scrapped the original. **

**Now, as a note for fans of Vertrauen, it's on haitus while I work on my other stories. I know I'm half done with episode 8, but still, you can all wait, can't you?**

**Thank you for...reading to my ranting. Now, you may begin reading the story.**

* * *

Rozen Sisters

Chapter 4: Lost?

* * *

The family sat in the large nine-seater, getting ready to set out to the shops. Shinku, Hina and Kira-chan sat in the back, with Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Marina in the middle and Suigintou in the front next to Father. Marina, who was still sleeping, was leaning against Suiseiseki's arm, dressed in one of Hina's old dresses. Rozen looked at the girl and said, "After this, you girls are definitely going out to get her some clothes. I don't think she'd be very happy if she had to wear all of your hand-me-downs." Hina pouted.

"But Hina thinks the dress looks cute on her!" Father sighed, not really wanting to get into a fight with Hina at 8 in the morning. Suigintou was still grouchy from yesterday, and an argument would just annoy her further, and then they'd all be in trouble. Suiseiseki looked down at Marina, going through her head what Father had just told them, when one thing came to mind. She smiled evilly.

"You know..." she started, glancing at her twin from the corner of her eye. The others sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"If we're going shopping, maybe tomorrow or this afternoon," she continued, emphasizing 'this afternoon', "maybe we could all check out the-"

"No," Souseiseki interrupted, knowing exactly what Suiseiseki as going to say. Suiseiseki sagged, disappointed.

"B...But you didn't even know what I was going to say, _desu_!" Marina, still sleeping, shuffled over to lean on Souseiseki's arm. The girl rolled her mismatching eyes and said, in a continuation of Suiseiseki's sentence, "Maybe we could all check out the new dresses they just got in this week. Believe me, Suiseiseki. I know you." The younger twin leaned back in her seat, officially ending the conversation. The brunette pouted, upset. Father chuckled.

"Alright, enough you two. Suiseiseki, you know your sister doesn't like dresses. Souseiseki, you know you can't be blunt with Suiseiseki." The twins nodded.

"Yes Father," they chorused. Kanaria looked out the window and watched the trees as they drove on. She smiled.

"Today's a good day," she said dreamily. The other sisters nodded, looking out the windows as well. The greenery suddenly disappeared and the car pulled into the car park of the shop. The family filed out of the car, Suiseiseki carrying Marina. The tiny little girl yawned, her eyes opening a crack, then shutting in the light of the summer sun.

"Too bright," she mumbled sleepily. Hina giggled.

"She's just too cute, _na no_," she laughed. Inside the shop, Suiseiseki put down the tot and patted her cheek lightly, saying, "Wakey-wakey sleepyhead." Marina gave an annoyed moan, her sleep heavy eyes open a crack. She yawned, giving a whine as she did so. Suigintou looked down at the brunette with hatred in her pink eyes and a scowl on her face. Looking up at the teen, Marina held out her arms to the girl and mumbled, "Please carry me." The girl just walked away, leaving the confused, still half-asleep Marina alone at the entrance.

* * *

"Okay girls, while we're here, we'll be looking out stuff for Marina's room, and, while we're at it, we'll grab a few things you need." Rozen told his daughters.

"Me and Souseiseki still need a wardrobe for all our clothes," Suiseiseki piped up.

"I need a proper bed for Kunkun and Hollie. They're starting to chew at the cardboard box they currently sleep in," Shinku said. Hina's hand flew up, and she started waving it around. Knowing she wouldn't speak without being motioned to, Father pointed at the girl.

"Hina also needs something for Berrybell."

"I need a new cage for Pizzicato," Kanaria told the man.

"And I need all of you to shut up," Suigintou huffed, bringing her hands up to her forehead and rubbing her temples. Father rolled his eyes and started walking down the aisles, leaving his daughters to their catfight. At least, that's what it was escalating to. When he was out of sight, Kanaria told the eldest twin, "Go for it." Suiseiseki nodded, then pasted on a forced smile, one meant to annoy Suigintou until she got to the punchline.

"You know what Suigintou?" She said in a cheery voice, one which she knew Suigintou absolutely hated.

"What?" The silver haired teen groaned, not liking here this was going.

"I think we, the whole family," she threw her arm in a circle, motioning to all the sisters, for emphasis, "agree that we'd all prefer it if you just shut up. For the remainder of the time you live in the house with us all still there." A passing construction worker blinked and went, "Ooooooo, burned." Suigintou lowered her hands and shouted after the man, "Who asked you?" Turning back to, as she called her, her 'adorable' little sister, she plastered on the same smile Suiseiseki had just given her.

"Well, you know what I'd prefer? 10 years ago, and even now, I would've preferred getting a T-shirt that read, 'My Father went to Germany and all I got was this lousy T-shirt', rather than having to say, 'My Father went to Germany and all I got were two lousy little sisters'." And after that line, the sisters erupted into World War III. The nearby student cashiers just watched. One of them popped the chewing gum bubble she was blowing and asked her friend, "Those the sisters the boss warned us about?" Her friend shrugged.

"Could be." Hina spotted Rozen walking back toward them, and after a quick hiss of, "Father" to her sisters, they all stood straight and acted like innocent little angels. As if they hadn't just started arguing over something...mildly pointless. The man looked up from his shopping list, scanned the sisters and asked, "Where's Marina?" Let's just say that their screams - Excluding Suigintou's and Kira-chan's - could be heard in Germany. Fortunately for the two elderly ladies with sensitive hearing aids that just walked past, an announcement came on that made them all stop in their mad dash to start looking.

"Could the parents of the small, brunette haired toddler sleeping in the bed in aisle 6 please come and collect her. I repeat, small, brunette toddler. Thank You." The sisters looked at each other, and before you could say 'Kyara' they were sprinting toward aisle 6. Except for Suigintou and Kira-chan. Of course, that was to be expected.

* * *

As soon as the 6 of 8 sisters reached aisle 6, the first thing they spotted was the large crowd gathered around one of the beds. Pushing their way through the crowd, the first thing they saw was...

"Marina!" Hina exclaimed. Yes, tiny little Marina, asleep in the bed. A man wearing a suit and a name tag that read, 'Keru. Assistant Manager.' walked over. He also had on a sticker saying, 'I am your friend.' which was probably either to appeal to kids or worry parents that he may be a paedophile. Either way, he certainly freaked out the Rozens.

"I'm guessing the kid belongs to you," he asked in an annoyed voice, as if he hated his job and wanted to prove his sticker wrong. Shinku motioned for the girls to get Marina while she sorted things out with Keru. While Suiseiseki lifted Marina out of the bed, she scolded her gently, "Why did you wonder off like that?" Marina opened her eyes and muttered, starting to fall asleep again, "Tired. Sleepy. Suigintou..."Kanaria perked up at the last part. She patted the girl a few times on the cheek to waken her, making Marina whine in the process.

"What about Suigintou, _kashira_?" Marina snuggled her head into Suiseiseki's shoulder, trying to get comfortable.

"Suigintou...left...alone...sleepy..." she trailed off as she fell asleep once more. Suiseiseki clenched her teeth together.

"Why the little..."


	5. A Gift

**YES! I am now officially back!**

**With thanks to...well, a lot of people! Yes, quite a lot of people reviewed in my absence. First off, the usual people. First off, thank you, _DarkRose Dilettante _and _Anonymous Fishy-chan_. Hope you guys didn't get bored and go off the story while you were waiting. I have also posted up Event 3 of _Jade and Lapis lazuli_, if you guys are interested. Now, for the newer reviewers, who I hope will continue to follow the story. Thank you to _darkhero what must be done_, _James Birdsong (Anonymous)_, _HayatexBlade_ and _ShadowLily-LoneWolf_. I love you all! *procedes to give all reviewers cookies and roses***

**Now then, this chapter introduces Marina's hobby and main talent for drawing and painting. The title refers to the end of the chapter, where Shinku mentions that the kawaii (If I do say so myself) toddler is gifted. Next chapter, we have a party, and introduce what the sisters wear for parties and special events. Also, YAY, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki turn 13! **

**Ahem, about the clothes...I'm sure you'll all be surprised. ;)**

* * *

Rozen Sisters

Chapter 5: A Gift

* * *

"Suigintou, I am very disappointed in you." The teen kept her head down, in shame and in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Marina is only a baby. Whether you like her or not, she still needs to be watched," Father scolded her. He sighed, then turned away to try and clear things up with 'Creepy Keru' as his daughters called him, leaving Suigintou to stand straight again and cast a death glare at the tot, who was asleep again in the bed. Suiseiseki was looking over the bed while Shinku kept an eye on Kira-chan and Hina, and Kanaria and Souseiseki exchanged a few words, glancing Suigintou's way several times.

"You know..." they all turned Suiseiseki's way. The girl was kneeling in front of the bed, looking at the mermaid design on it.

"This could actually be a pretty good bed for Marina's room, _desu_," she said, standing again. Shinku nodded with a smile.

"Yes, she has chosen a nice piece." Suigintou snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It's a bed, not a painting," she hissed to the blonde. Shinku's ice blue eyes narrowed, and she stood from where she was sitting on the bed. She took a threatening step forward, as did Suigintou. They were only stopped from full on attacking each other by Suiseiseki and Souseiseki holding back Shinku and Kanaria holding back Suigintou. Rozen turned away from Keru and spotted two of his daughter about to duke it out. He sighed again.

"When are you two gonna get along?" he asked them. Suigintou and Shinku looked away from the man and each other, blushing as red as Shinku's leather boots. The sisters all separated, standing to either side of the bed. Marina turned in the bed, giving a large yawn. Keru walked up to them and told the family, "You know, since the kid is sleeping in the bed, you gotta buy it now." Flinching at the sisters' angry glare, he stuttered, "B-But I'd be willing to give half off." Father nodded, as his daughters gave each other excited glances, some edged with indifference at the sight of certain sisters.

* * *

It was later in the day, and Marina had finally woken up. She had gotten a good look at the bed she'd fallen asleep in, amazed at the mermaid design on the front. However, it was a blank, white mermaid, no colour at all. The bed suited her room just fine. The toddler just wanted to keep the white walls and floor, planning to add decoration to them in the year. Father and the twins looked over the room, while Marina continued to marvel over the mermaid.

"You know," Suiseiseki started, addressing her sister while Father looked over the bed for any loose screws, "I'm sure the place'll really seem like home to Marina once we put in the desk and wardrobe we ordered, _desu_."

"Yeah, but we couldn't get a wardrobe, or even a set of drawers for ourselves cause of it," Souseiseki reminded her. Suiseiseki thought about it, then shrugged, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Marina needs it more than we do, _desu_." Souseiseki was stopped from replying by Marina asking, "Could I please get something to colour in this mermaid?"

"Sure, we'll go get you some paint," the youngest twin told her. The twins left the room and left Marina to continue gawking at the design.

* * *

It was time for dinner, and the family gathered in the dining room. Marina was also there, covered in paint. Paint in her hair, on her face and even on her dress. Hina wasn't too bothered, since it was too small for her and officially Marina's now. The tot was all smiles, and she'd asked everyone to see her bed. Of course, she was stopped by Father telling her, "Show them after dinner, Marina."

* * *

It was after dinner and now, to stop Marina from annoying the hell out of them, the sisters joined the toddler in her room.

"Okay, what would you like to show us?" Shinku asked. Marina stepped aside, and showed them the mermaid. It was now coloured in with paint. She'd given it a blue tail and shell bra, with flowing blonde hair and several orange starfish and green seaweed strands. The majority of the family gasped.

"Marina, this is...amazing!" Suiseiseki gushed, as she bent down to get a better look. She noticed there also seemed to be a light dusting of glitter over the starfish and the tail. She also saw some glitter on the floor. She gave a slight chuckle, silent to everyone else.

"You have a gift," Shinku told the toddler. Marina tilted her head, and her purple eyes shining with confusion.

"Kyara? A gift?" Shinku nodded.

"Yes. You seem to be very talented at painting," she observed, patting Marina on the head. Suigintou stood in the doorway and scoffed. Kira-chan just stood beside Suigintou, watching the other sisters fawning over her little sister. She blinked.

'_I never imagined I'd have a younger sister. I always wanted one, but onee-sama said that I would always be the youngest,'_ Kirakishou thought. Marina suddenly looked over Shinku's shoulder, in their direction. Kira-chan darted behind her sister, still shy around their new sister. She heard footsteps, and when she peaked out at the toddler, she saw her looking up at Suigintou.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Kanaria and Hina scoffed, with the elder of the two hissing, "Who cares about her opinion? She'd take yours and throw it in the mud if you gave it." Hina nodded. Suiseiseki stood and walked over so she was standing beside her twin sister. Shinku glared at Suigintou, her eyes hard. The silver haired teen growled, then said to the brunette, in a hard voice, "I don't give a damn about your stupid picture." Then, she turned sharply, and walked out. Kira-chan hesitated, before following, leaving with a short bow and a swish.

The others all sighed heavily, as if dealing with Suigintou were one of life's greatest troubles. In fact, it might as well be. Half the time, they felt as if their lives were some soap. The exited the room, some patting Marina on the head as they passed. Marina just stood there, quiet, then, she padded over to one of the boxes still to be unpacked. She opened it and took out a sheet of paper. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the paints. She dug through a small pencil case she also got from the box. Then, she sat on her floor and started sketching out a figure.


	6. Author's Note X Apology

**Apologies to all my fans. However, because it's started off crap, I'm going to rewrite **_**Rozen Sisters **_**and post it instead on my other account, **_**Angel-chan Desu**_**. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, however, this would be best for all of us, since I'll rewrite the chapters so they're better. **

**Again, I apologise, but I hope you will all continue to follow the story on my other account.**

**Destany-chan/Angel-chan x**


End file.
